


The Wind Sprite Juror

by storywriter8



Series: Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [6]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e11 The Juror Number 6 Job, Scene Rewrite, Succubus Sophie, Wind Elemental Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: Its been a hard couple of days for Parker, pretending to be a Normal Person, but this might be the biggest challenge yet.





	The Wind Sprite Juror

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything Leverage.

Parker carefully took down the pinned photographs of the people she had come to know during the con, rubbing her finger tips together as she flickered in and out of her wind form. "I can't do it. I can't convince a whole jury."

Sophie was sitting on the table her smile and scent aimed at calming down the wind sprite. "We worked on persuasion tactics all week. You did really well."

Slouching lower, Parker glanced away. "Yeah, with you guys. But the people on this jury are normal, Humans"

Sophie chuckled. "There isn't a single normal person on this jury."

Frowning, Parker gave the grifter a sidelong look. "The old lady who knits potholders at lunch isn't normal?"

"The one who keeps showing you pictures of her grandchildren?" Sophie murmured. "Human, yes, but haven't you noticed anything unusual about the photographs?"

Parker shrugged and shook her head.

"Well, she hasn't seen those grandchildren in years." Sophie explained. "She's lying to everyone that they're still one big happy 'normal' family."

"You don't know that." Parker grumbled.

"Parker, I read people for a living, that's my thing. I can smell her sadness, taste her desires for the life she doesn't have." Sophie said, letting her succubus form bleed through just enough for her eyes to change to yellow slits and tail to appear curled on the table next to her. "Okay, Charlie, the messenger guy, you know, the one with five kids?"

"Gay?" Parker offered with a weak smile.

Chuckling, Sophie shook her head. "Bulimic demon of gluttony. Trevor, the frat boy, however, yeah, super gay. And a siren."

Moving to sit next to Sophie, Parker cocked her head. "What about Peggy?"

"Now Peggy is is disgustingly normal and human. But the rest of them, they all have their own Alice White. You just happened to give yours a name." The succubus murmured, placing an arm around Parker's shoulders and changing her scent to encouraging. "You can do this."

**Author's Note:**

> Chatting with the Void on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KnockoutRambles)  
> 


End file.
